


The Sweetest Smile

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Momota will always be Saihara's wingman, Saihara needs to be Momota's some days as well, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: After a long day of chasing the criminals of an unkown organization, Saihara comes across a coffee shop just a little ways out of town, and meets someone with a childish attitude and the cutest smile working there.





	

Saihara hadn't been to this side of town before.

Although he was in constant pursuit of DICE, an organisation of vandals and their unkown leader, he ended up loosing their trail again, on a side of town he was unfamilliar with. The detective was too tired to continue the chase for another hour, because he knew they would be up to no good again, last time he chased them for a full twenty four hours before giving in, and he wasn't ready to pull another all nighter. Kudos to you, DICE. You got away again. With a dejected sigh, Shuuichi pulls his bright yellow sports car into the parking lot of a nearby coffee shop for a break. He decided on it after the nice smells wafted into his car from where he had stopped pursuing the criminals, and got him thinking of the break in the first place.

Saihara opens the door, a little blue bell above it jingling brightly as he enters. "Hello and good afternoon, sir!" Greeted a young man at the counter. He had deep purple locks of hair and a violet color in his eyes to match. He looked like someone who smiled a lot, the grin plastered on his face surely an indicator of such, a professional in smiles. "Uh... hi," greeted Saihara. The boy at the counter, Kokichi Ouma, judging by the name tag, smiled a little brighter as Saihara approached the counter. An assortment of sweets lay in front of him, as well as the menu for drinks. "What can I get for you today?" Ouma asked, his voice as sweet as those pastries looked. "Well, I'll take one of those blueberry muffins," he decided, looking over the drink menu, and seeing them all charged at a flat rate, "and, how about you surprise me with the drink?" He asked, a bit indecisive. Ouma nodded, taking the blueberry muffin onto a plate with a checkerboard napkin and guiding Saihara back over to the cash register. The detective paid what he owed and took his muffin over to a table, while Ouma made his surprise drink.

Ouma arrives a few minutes later, a steaming cup of what can be assumed to be coffee in his hands. The boy smiled at Saihara before passing him the drink, and sitting across from him, the other nine customers in the cafe uncaring. "So, what brings you around here?" Ouma asked, that nice smile of his gracing his lips. "Oh, I'm a detective, I ended up around here chasing down a group of criminals, but they got away again," mumbled Shuuichi. "Sounds rough there, Mr. Detective-chan," Ouma tells him, to Saihara's blush. "Please, call me Saihara... Shuuichi Saihara," he introduced. "Kokichi Ouma, but I'm sure you saw the name tag," Ouma introduced. The two shook hands. He and Ouma talked a bit, Saihara complimenting the drink Ouma had made him. "You seemed like the mint mocha type to me," Ouma responded, Saihara nearly loosing himself in the others bright purple eyes. If Saihara had been paying more attention, he would notice Ouma being just as lost in the one revealed under the hat he usually wore. The day grew old, afternoon falling into evening, and Saihara left the shop, the jingle of the blue bell and Ouma's cute smile the only things on his mind as he left.

"Hope to see you again, Saihara-chan!" Ouma called after him as he left.  
________________________________________________________________________

Another dead end investigation lead Saihara to the same coffee shop a few days later. DICE had escaped again, their leader's muffled cackling due to the mask they wore still fresh in his mind. Exausted, Saihara returned to the same coffee shop as last time. Ouma was at the counter again, perking up when he heard the bell jingle and Saihara enter. "Good afternoon, Saihara-chan! Welcome back!" Ouma greeted, the same peppy enthusiasm as last time. Saihara greeted him as well, a slight smile forming due to Ouma's contagious one. "Hello, Ouma-kun. Mind whipping me up another mint mocha? I'll take a blueberry muffin with it," Saihara ordered. Ouma gladly accepted, the two making the exchange, Ouma retreating briefly behind the counter to make the drink. Saihara sat at the same table as last time. The shop was emptier this time, about three customers, and they were all preoccupied with other things.

Ouma again arrives with Saihara's warm drink, a sparkly purple "Saihara-chan" written on the side of the cup, with a heart drawn beside it, and the detective felt his chest flutter. His face warmed up as Ouma passed him the drink with a grin, again sitting across from him. "Rough day again, Saihara-chan?" He asked, the smile of his still very cute. "Yeah, same people got away again. They are a tough bunch," Shuuichi explained, letting out a long breath. Ouma looked at him with concern, before his smile returned again. "I know you'll get them one day. It's what the good guys do, right?" He asked, a sparkle in his eyes. Saihara took a long sip of his mocha before replying. "I guess, but the group I am chasing is just a bunch of vandals. Clever ones, I'll give them that, but they aren't all bad I'm sure. They need to do some time for their constant disturbance of the peace, because those kind of crimes upset a lot of people in the end," Saihara explained. Ouma nodded along thoughtfully to every word. "Well, I know you can do it. I believe in you, Saihara-chan!" Ouma decided, giving a large grin.

That's all Saihara needed to brighten his day.  
_______________________________________________

The fifth time he comes to the small shop, he has a friend with him.

"You think this is a good place?" Saihara asked his friend. "Yeah, looks nice enough for a first date. I hope she likes it," Shuuichi's best friend, Kaito Momota decided. The two were best friends for a while, and while Momota was usually the wingman, he needed help this one time, because he had confessed his love for a young woman named Maki Harukawa, who he liked to call Harumaki nowadays, and he needed a location for their first date. Saihara had offered to show Momota the cafe, and it seemed like a nice fit.

"Oh, good morning, Saihara-chan, good morning Mr. Saihara-chan's friend!" Ouma called from the counter. "Hey. You can call me Momota, Kaito Momota," Kaito introduced. Ouma waved, that smile that caused Saihara's heart to flutter gracing his lips. Momota seemed to catch on to something, releasing a grin of his own while Saihara looked over the pastries again. Momota looked them over as well, glancing back between the two boys, seeing the way they looked at each other. "Excited for your date, Momota-kun?" Saihara asked. "Yeah, I guess," Momota decided. "Well, I guess you are. You're grinning like an idiot again," Saihara pointed out. "Yeah, well you don't meet a gal like Harumaki every day now, do you?" Momota responded, glad Saihara hadn't caught onto what he was really thinking about. A wingman has instincts, after all.

Ouma brought the drinks over, sitting beside Saihara this time instead of across, due to where Momota was sitting. "So, Momota-chan. Any specific requests for your date?" Ouma asked, the sweet grin of his still plastered on his face. "Can I reserve a table or somethin'? Because I want this to go well," he decided. Saihara, Ouma and Momota talked onward about plans, Momota still grinning like an idiot. The first date wouldn't be the only thing the wingman was planning, seeing the way Saihara and Ouma seemed to click.  
_________________________________________________

The day of the date comes along, and with Saihara being the wingman for the weird twist this time around, he had to come in ten minutes later than when Harukawa arrived, as to not draw attention away from their date, but still give encouragement. Maki looked very pleased that the first date wasn't something overly intense or dramatic. An evening at a coffee shop was a good first date. Saihara enters at the ten minute mark, and sees Akamatsu there as well, across the room. He decides to sit with her.

"I'm assuming you're here for the same reason I am?" She whispers. "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked. "You two and your ten minute time frames," she sighed. Shuuchi blushed deep red in embarrassment. Ouma arrived with two menus for the wingman and wingwoman a moment later, and he made a gesture toward the two lovebirds sitting across the room. Kaito and Maki were having a giggle fit, both holding cups of coffee in their hands. Akamatsu was proud. Saihara couldn't help but smile. If he had been paying attention, he might have seen Ouma looking at him smile from beside the table.  
_____________________________________________

Saihara had again lost DICE near the same coffee shop, but he wasn't complaining.

It was a little suspicious, the way they were leading him on like this, but at least he got to see Ouma again. Kaito and Maki had become regulars at the shop, greeting Saihara every time he entered, along with Ouma and his cheerful smile. Saihara had lost count of how many times he had visited the same shop over the past few months, but it was still nice as the warm scent of coffee and sweet smell of pastries entered his senses, and Ouma's adorable smile completed the picture. Saihara smiled back, and ordered his regular. He then joined Momota and Harukawa at their table.

Ouma joined, limping over with the coffee in his hands. It was then Saihara noticed the cast around his leg. "Oh, I took a bad fall and broke it... don't worry, it'll be fine!" Ouma explained, letting out a small giggle. Saihara smiled back, glad the other was alright, unkowing that Ouma would be stuck with a limp for the rest of his life because of it. If he had been paying attention, he might have seem Momota and Harukawa share a knowing look. Momota wrapped an arm around Saihara casually. "Hey, Ouma. Wanna join us again?" He asked. Ouma obliged, sitting with the four of them, beside Harukawa across from Saihara. They smiled and laughed, talking about many different things, until the subject turned into crushes and love life.

Saihara remained silent with a deep red blush on his cheeks, before Ouma spoke up. "Well, I know a very cute looking boy that visits a lot," he said, a sweet smile on his face, the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks. "Don't leave us hanging man, speak up!" Momota demanded. Ouma let out a sigh before continuing. "He blushes at compliments, and looks really cute when he does so. He talks really sweetly and he's very kind. He has beautiful eyes, but I rarely get to see both of them," Ouma told the group. Momota grinned impossibly wider, and Harukawa just looked between the two with a knowing look. "How about you, Shuuichi? Got any details about about guy or gal you're after?" Momota pressed. "Oh... um... there is someone.... I guess," muttered Saihara. "He's got the sweetest smile, and it seems to get sweeter every day I see him. He is very nice, full of surprises and quite up front with what he likes and dislikes. He's also a little childish, but also very driven, and his smile makes my day every day I see it," Saihara was unaware he was looking Ouma in the eyes as he spoke until a soft gasp escaped the other.

"Well, I guess I'll have to smile more often for my beloved Saihara-chan, won't I?" Ouma finally says. Saihara was bright red at the words, and if he had been paying attention, he would see Ouma flushing as well. Momota and Harukawa shared a knowing look.  
______________________________________________

"Good morning! How is my beloved Shuuichi-chan today?" Ouma asked. It had been a month since they had unwittingly confessed to eachother. "Great as usual, Kokichi-chan," Saihara practically purred back. "The usual?" Ouma asked. Saihara nodded. Blueberry muffin and mocha in hand Saihara and Ouma talked, drifting to how DICE had gotten away again, then plans for the future, and other such things. The mocha had about fifty sparkly purple hearts on it.

Saihara had left with a kiss on his lips that day  
_________________________________________________

It had taken a year, but Saihara had almost caught all of the members of DICE.

Ouma seemed a little out of it lately. When asked, the purple haired boy had muttered "family issues" before continuing to work at the counter. Saihara missed his boyfriend's sweet smile, but Ouma refused to elaborate, so Saihara didn't pry any further.  
_________________________________________

Saihara had finally found the last remaining DICE leader a month later.

The leader, a shorter person with a bright clown mask covering his face had stood menacingly over Saihara, spray paint can in one hand. The leader's dark purple cape blew in the breeze, as the outfit they wore, classic to DICE, resembled a straitjacket. He was the only one with a cape and hat though, he had to be the leader. They had confronted each other many times before, and the leader still scoffed when Saihara approached. "So, you've come to stop me, the Supreme Leader of DICE, huh?" He asked playfully, pointing the spray paint can at Saihara, who held at his gun. The same gun that had shot the leader in the leg a few months back in an attempt to incompacitate him. The leader looked at it, disgust evident in his body language. "Come quietly, don't make this more difficult than it has to be," Saihara stated firmly. The DICE leader huffed. "Sorry, Shuuichi-chan, I've got bigger-" the leader barely caught his mistake before he clasped at the base of his mask in shock of what he had said, Saihara's eyes had widened.

"Kokichi....chan?" The detective asked, bewildered. It all began to add up. The cast Ouma had claimed was for a broken leg, the way DICE always led him back to the coffee shop, the obvious similarity in the way they teased the detective, the way he had begun to slump when more of DICE's members were caught. Ouma was the lead vandalist he had been after all this time. Saihara looked to the leader... His boyfriend... in disbelief. Ouma had stood stock still. Both of them taking in the reality of the situation. Saihara focusing on how it was his fault his boyfriend had a limp, his fault Ouma had been so sad lately. From what he had seem of the members, they were closer than family, and Saihara had taken that family away.

The detective finally approached Ouma, taking the mask off his face, as the boy he grew to love had tears streaming down his face underneath it. Saihara looked into his bright purple irises a moment longer before embracing his boyfriend, his own tears forming. "I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry, Kokichi...." he sniffled, stroking his boyfriend's deep purple hair. Ouma hugged back and began to cry harder, before the other police had finally caught up to them.  
__________________________________________________

Saihara had begged for a less severe punishment for his boyfriend, and the members of DICE as well after Kokichi was arrested for his multiple counts on disturbance of the peace. The police department knew the relationship the two had, and decided to see what they could do. The court system soon ruled on a full year of community service for all the members of DICE, Ouma getting a double count due to being the leader and the one with the least amount of jail time. Saihara swore to guide him the whole way, and gave a formal apology to every member of DICE.

That's how he ended up behind the counter of Ouma's coffee shop with him, the boy limping over with more orders from the customers now and again. Ouma seemed uneasy about something the whole day, and fidgeted with things a lot, running around and cracking a few jokes here and there with a nervousness behind them. Maki and Kaito entered, the former still twisting the ring on her finger, while the latter had a knowing smile. "Hey you two. How's it been lately?" Kaito asked. "Things are getting better, I guess," Saihara said, Ouma nodding. "Hey, how about you two join us for a coffee break?" Momota offered. "I'll make the drinks!" Ouma offered all to quickly, but Saihara joined the other two nonetheless.

Ouma arrived with three cups moments later, but Saihara soon noticed his was a lot more decorated than usual. There was a message written on it instead of his name:

"To Shuuichi-chan. I'm sorry I screwed up, even before we formally met.  
I want you to know you're a very amazing detective, and the most fun  
to play around with in all my years of playing cat and mouse. I know you  
feel guilty about what happened almost a year ago, but don't be. I still  
love you, and I was so relived you still loved me after figuring out my  
secret identity. 

To my boyfriend who blushes when, compliment him, who has the  
cutest face and the most kind personality, can you please look on the  
other side of this cup? <3

-Kokichi"

Saihara turned the cup around to find a circle drawn on the back, an inverted triangle on top of it. Under it was another note, but Saihara didn't even need to read it out loud as Ouma spoke the words himself, dropped on one knee with a blue box in his hands and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Shuuichi-chan.... will you please marry me?"

Saihara gasped, and embraced his boyfriend with many kisses and a spur of yes flooding from the detective's mouth. Momota gave a thumbs up and Maki smiled knowingly. Saihara and Ouma locked eyes again, and nothing could ruin this moment.

_Because Ouma had the sweetest smile on his lips._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a coffee shop fic, how do you think I did?
> 
> I am still total trash for Oumasai, if you couldn't already tell.


End file.
